In Over My Head
by Miss1996
Summary: Trent is tired of being stuck in friend territory. When Courtney ends up pregnant, he sees an opportunity to make her fall in love with him. Pairing TrentXCourtney


**I just want to start off and say that this is my first Trentney, and for some reason I fell in love with this pairing. **

Chapter One:Her 

Trent P.O.V.

It's Friday night. Instead of out drinking like any other twenty five year old bachelor, I'm sitting at home, cooking penne pasta in a frying pan and attempting to figure out exactly why I'm alone right now.

Maybe it's because I'm an accountant ,which I never wanted to be, That could be it. I doubt that attracts me to the opposite sex. I'm pretty good looking, though, if a little generic for South Park's taste. Black hair, turtle green eyes, toned… I'm definitely not ugly.

I sigh, poking at the penne and then shaking my head. I know why I'm alone, I just don't want to go admitting it because it's pathetic and something that only happens in romance movies, it seems.

I fell in love with Courtney Garcia when I was ten years old. I'm still in love with her. It's ridiculous. I shouldn't be so hung up on her. I see her every single day, I talk to her, I help her study for her law degree… it's making everything ten times worse.

Courtney has it all,body like , looks like jessica alba, and this firece attitude that's sexy but then again turns people off about her. I still love her though no matter what!

I groan, finishing my dinner and picking up the pan, pushing the food onto a plate and grabbing a fork before shutting the stove off and walking over to the couch. I plop down, puffing my cheeks out, and sigh, feeling borderline depressed. This is totally shitty. Shoveling pasta in my mouth, I focus on the television, frowning.

If this is going to be the rest of my life, it's not shaping up to be a fantastic couple of decades. The pasta isn't really filling the void in my soul, you know. And I swear, I sound like some jilted poetic lover, and that's probably not helping my cause. I think Courtney is convinced I'm gay, which is why I'm still just a 'friend' and not a 'boyfriend'.

I'm about to just give up and go to bed when my cellphone buzzes on the coffee table, nearly vibrating its way off the edge. I frown, grabbing it, and flick my finger across the screen, discovering a text from Courtney, of all people. Opening up, I read it, arching an eyebrow and leaning back. _Trent, can I come over?_

Texting back quickly, I wait for her to show up, fidgeting a little before hopping over the back of the couch and heading to the kitchen, cleaning up almost frenetically in anticipation. I manage to get things at least a little tidied up and then rush to my room, checking that my stubble isn't out of hand before sliding into a pair of jeans and running a comb through my unruly hair. I look decent, at least, and not as pathetic as I did ten minutes ago.

A knock sounds through my apartment right when I walk into the living room and I scratch the back of my neck, walking over to the foyer and opening the door. Courtney's standing there, wearing a hoodie of Duncan's and a pair of tight jeans, and I smile, holding the door open for her. "Come on in."

She walks past me, frowning, and flops down on the couch, looking up at me. She's obviously been crying, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks moist, and I close and lock the door before walking over, sitting down next to her. "Is everything okay?"

I had to ask, I mean when was the last time Courtney Garcia ever cried!

Courtney takes a shuddering breath, shaking her head and looking at me for a moment before leaning against me slightly. "I… Trent, I'm not all right…"

"What happened?" I slide an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me and kissing her on the temple lightly.

She settles against me a little and shudders, tucking a piece of hair behind one ear and sighing a bit. "Duncan dumped me."

"What?" It's terrible to be feeling this way but this development makes me so happy. I finally have a chance with her again. I swallow, hugging her tightly and rubbing her arm. "Why?"

Courtney slides a hand up my arm, lifting her onyx eyes to my own and then frowning, speaking in a low, borderline ashamed voice. "Trent, you can't tell anyone. Not even my parents know."

"Are you okay?" We're only twenty-five. I can't imagine what I would do without her, or what will happen if it turns out she's sick.

Courtney laughs a little weakly and presses her face to my bare shoulder, letting out a sigh. "I… Trent, I'm pregnant."

Oh, god. Oh, god, she's having Duncan's baby. And he left her and she won't be able to complete college. Courtney doesn't want kids. She's not the type of woman to want a child. And here she is, shaking against my chest and telling me that she's knocked up. If she isn't about to faint, I think I am. I never seen her this weak before, it was scary!

"How… how far along are you?" I say softly, my words hardly coming out like I want them to.

"Just… three months, the doctor said." She looks at me for a long moment and then frowns, pressing slim hands to her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't tell my parents; they'll freak out. Duncan up and left me… I'm two years away from my degree and I'm never going to get there because of this… this thing!"

I swallow, looking at her for a moment before leaning back on my hands. "I… maybe you should get an abortion then, Courtney. I mean… I'll help you raise it if you need me but if you don't think you can handle it…"

Courtney looks down for a moment, pressing her hands to her stomach for a moment and then shaking her head. "I can't do that. It's my mistake. I…" She trails off, looking nervous, and then frowns a bit, glancing at me. "I don't know what I want. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning, Trent… will you come with me?"

I nod, running my fingers through her silky hair and pulling her into a hug. "I'm here for you, Court. You know that."

She settles against me, smiling a bit and nuzzling against my neck. "Sometimes I wish you weren't gay, Trent."

Courtney's asleep within five minutes and I sigh, turning the channel to the Food Network and laying down with her against my chest.

I'm going to get her to fall in love with me.

* * *

**Sorry Duncan's kind of an asshole in this story. Please review I want to know what people think about the first next time.**


End file.
